Police At School
by Monkey D. Samanosuke
Summary: Luffy dan Zoro adalah agen pemerintah yang sedang menyamar di sebuah Sma. Mau tau kisah mereka ?. Warning : FULL OOC, AU.. MOHON REVIEWNYA,,,,?
1. Chapter 1

Hai,, minna,, balik lagi bareng author,,, di fic ini karakter para tokoh, author buat gak sesuai dengan di anime/manga, mungkin ada juga sih beberapa yang sesuai, tapi yang paling berbeda Cuma luffy dengan zoro doank kok, biar nyambung dengan ceritanya. Jadi maaf ya kok ada yang kecewa. Oea' kok ada yang salah tentang data luffy dan zoro author minta maaf ya, coalnya author kurang ngerti. Jadi author karang – karang aja.. he,he he. Mungkin chopper dan brook gak author masukin dalam fic ini karena kan mereka bukan manusia, kok ada yang syukur dech, tapi kok gak ada jangan pada protes ya,, mungkin di chapter ini hanya muncul beberapa tokoh saja, tapi lama kelamaan juga muncul semua

Kalo soal pairing nya baca ja sendiri, tapi yg jelas ini bukan yaoi kok,,,?

Oh ya, kalo genrenya author gak tau masuk kemana, jadi author tarok-tarok ja,,,

Disclaimer : onepiece tetap punyanya oda-sensei, sedangkan author Cuma ngerusak ceritanya doank,

Summary : luffy dan zoro adalah polisi khusus yang sedang menyamar di sebuah sma,, mau tau kisah lengkapnya, baca dan tunggu chapternya complete,, ?

warning : biar chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus ( itupun kok bisa ) habis baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya, kalo nge flame juga boleh, tp jangan kepedesan ya, bisa2 author sakit perut lagi,. Supaya lebih jelas simak dulu profil tokoh utamanya. Dari pada author nulis yang gak – gak lebih baik langsung ke ceritanya.. MAAF BANYAK TYPO-NYA

JANGAN BACA, KALAU GAK MAU REVIEW

Profil tokoh utama :

Name : Monkey D. Luffy_

Age : 21_

Title : captain_

Duty : Special Tim_

Name : Roronoa Zoro_

Age : 21_

Title : Vice captain_

Duty : Special tim_

Let's Begins

**Police In School**

Saat ini merupakan pagi yang cerah dan tenang, jalan juga terlihat sepi karena para siswa sudah masuk kesekolah mereka masing-masing. Tapi semua itu terganggu akibat 2 orang manusia aneh bin ajaib ini,

" OOI, LUFFY, kita sudah telat, bisa tidak kau berhenti makan !" Zoro terlihat geram ketika mendapati Luffy sedang nongkrong disebuah gerobak bakso, yang dikaca depannya tertulis ! HARI INI KONTAN, BESOK BOLEH NGUTANG !.

" sebentar Zoro, lagi pula di rumah aku juga gak sempet sarapan " jawab Luffy dengan makanan dimulutnya.

" nanti saja jajan lagi disekolah, ini kan hari pertama kita manjalankan tugas, masak kita telat " ujar Zoro, kemudian menyeret Luffy dengan sadisnya.

" iya Zoro, aku bisa jalan sendiri " komen luffy melepaskan tarikan Zoro, " Oei Zoro, kenapa jalannya sepi sekali, apa hari ini hari libur "

Zoro terlihat shock dengan perkataan kaptennya " hari libur pala lo peyang, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita sudah telat "

" santai saja lagi, ini kan hari pertama kita, jadi aku yakin kalau kita pasti di perbolehkan masuk " ujar Luffy dengan santai " Zoro,!! kenapa tu kumis gak dicukur aja sih,".

" kumis ini symbol seorang pria, jadi tidak akan aku cukur " sahut Zoro dengan bangga sambil mengelus-elus kumisnya

" seorang pria apanya, Kumis sudah mirip saringan kopi gitu masih bangga " gumam Luffy yang merasa aneh.

" kau bilang apa Luffy " Tanya Zoro karena tidak mendengar perkataan Luffy

" tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kalau aku boleh tau sejak kapan kau mulai tumbuh kumis "

" sejak kelas 3 sma, memang kenapa, kau nge fans sama kumis gw " Zoro masih dengan bangganya.

" sampai aku punya cucu juga gak bakal ngefans sama kumismu yang aneh itu" komen luffy sambil muntah2 " aku Cuma curiga aja, aku pikir dulu kamu gak pernah lulus-lulus, makannya sampai tumbuh kumis "

" enak saja, masak orang sepintar dan setampan aku gak lulus, " sahut Zoro sambil memperlihatkan kertas nilai-nilai nya waktu sma dulu yang entah datang dari mana, Fisika 85, Matematika 80, Biologi 90.

" kalau kau pinter, kenapa kau bisa jadi bawahanku, itu artinya aku lebih pinter ! " sekarang jadi Luffy yang bangga.

" itulah yang membuatku heran, mungkin kau nyogok ya,," Zoro memasang tampang curiganya. Tapi malah terlihat lucu dengan kumis tebal berwarna hijau menyelimuti wajahnya.

" gue nyogok, gak lepel layauu, Sebaiknya tu kumis, dicukur aja dech, dari pada misi ini gagal, emang kau mau kita jadi polisi lalu lintas " Komen Luffy sambil berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya

" tenang saja, justru kumis ini sumber keberuntungan kita, jadi gak bakalan gagal dech " Zoro kembali mengelus-elus kumisnya.

Di pintu gerbang sekolah,,,

" maaf dek, kesekolah tidak boleh bawa badut !" seru penjaga gerbang ketika melihat seorang pria, dengan kumis tebal berwarna hijau memakai seragam sekolah dan sangat mirip dengan seorang badut yang tak lain adalah Zoro.

" DUUAANK,,"

Zoro yang marah menendang pintu gerbang sekolah,," Siapa yang badut hehh "

" iya pak, jelek-jelek gini dia juga murid di sekolah ini kok " sindir Luffy sambil menahan tawanya

" Siapa yang kau bilang jelek huhh " Sewot zoro tak terima dibilang jelek.

" kalo bukan badut kenapa kumisnya warna hijau,? " tanya penjaga gerbang dengan rasa bingung

" eh pak, kumis ini sudah diwariskan 7 turunan tau " zoro memberikan death glarenya pada penjaga gerbang. " pasti kasian ke 7 keturunan tersebut," batin luffy yang merasa iba dengan keluarga zoro

" pak boleh kami masuk sekarang " Ujar Luffy dengan santainya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" yasudah, tapi besok jangan telat lagi " penjaga gerbang membolehkan mereka masuk karena takut dan geli dengan tatapan Zoro

" makasih ya pak " ujar Luffy. Lalu menyeret zoro yang dari tadi memberikan tatapan cintanya ke penjaga gerbang.

Sekarang mereka menuju keruang kepala sekolah.

" eh zoro, sudah aku bilangkan kalo kumis ente yang aneh itu dicukur saja " Luffy mulai merasa sedikit risih

" iya, iya, nanti aku cukur dech, sehabis dari ruang kepala sekolah " jawab zoro dengan putus asa karena terus mendapat hinaan

" TOk,,TOOK,,"

"masuk,,!, anda murid baru yang kemaren ya ? dan anda pasti orang tuanya ?," ujar kepala sekolah ketika melihat sesosok pemuda dengan tampang yang tak bisa dibilang muda apalagi ditambah dengan sebuah kumis yang tak lain adalah Zoro yang sama sekali tidak mirip anak SMA. Luffy dan Zoro shock berat dengan perkataan kepala sekolah. " amit-amit, masak gue ganteng gini punya bokap mirip gulali gito," batin Luffy. Sementara Zoro hanya terdiam merenungi nasipnya yang tak beruntung sama sekali.

" iya pak !, tapi dia bukan orang tua saya kok !, " ujar Luffy yg masih shock. " Jadi apa sekarang sudah ada ruang buat kami pak ? " lanjut Luffy

" sudah ada, kalian di kelas XII-D " jawab kepala sekolah dengan sedikit malu akibat salah sangka dengan Zoro

" kalau begitu, kami langsung ke kelas saja ya " seru Luffy, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar sambil menyeret-nyeret Zoro

" Oei Zoro, sudah aku bilangkan !, kalo tu kumis dicukur aja ?" ujar Luffy dengan sedikit membentak, karena merasa sangat risih dengan keberadaan kumis aneh milik Zoro.

" Iya dech, ne juga mao ketoilet buat cukur ne kumis " jawab zoro dengan lesu dan putus asa karena terus – terusan mendapat hinaan. Kemudian pergi menuju ketoilet untuk mencukur kumis aneh nya. Waktu didalam, Zoro merasa kagum dengan toilet yang baru saja ia masuki, nampak toilet yang putih bersih, rapi dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang ada dirumahnya. Kemudian ia berdiri didepan sebuah cermin lalu mengambil sebuah pisau cukur yang entah dapat darimana.

***

" Oei, Luffy, gimana penampilan baruku " seru zoro yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

" WOOW, kau tampak lebih kinclong zoro, sekarang kau lebih mirip setang sepeda dari pada ban nya " jawab Luffy yang kagum dengan perubahan wajah Zoro yang sekarang terlihat lebih mulus, mengkilap, dan tak ada lagi pernak-pernik yang menghiasi wajahnya (baca : kumis).

" nyindir ne, " Zoro menatap Luffy dengan sinis. " siapa yang nyindir, tanpa disindirpun nanti kau juga kesindir sendiri " jawab Luffy yang masih kagum dengan Zoro

Di kelas,

" Selamat pagi anak-anak !, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian " seru Smoker guru matematika dengan manis(menurutnya). Tapi tidak bagi murid-murid yang lain. Tampang aneh, bosan, jadul menghiasi wajahnya, apalagi dengan 2 batang rokok yang tak pernah lepah dari mulutnya.

Rasa kagum menyelimuti cewek-cewek, ketika melihat 2 orang siswa tampan yang baru masuk. yang satu terlihat imut, tampan, kekar, berambut hitam, apalagi ditambah dengan sepasang mata Onix, membuat dia terkesan cool. Yang satu lagi berambut hijau, sedikit keriput di jidat, dan terlihat bekas goresan akibat cukuran, membuat dia terlihat lebih tua dari pada anak sma biasanya.

" selamat pagi, kenalkan, nama saya Monkey D. Luffy, saya pindahan dari East blue high school " sapa Luffy dengan ramah yang membuat para cewek terbang melayang

" kalo saya Roronoa Zoro, sekolah asal sama dengan Luffy " Zoro tidak kalah ramahnya

" wahh, dua-duanya tampan ya " bisik para gadis dikelas tersebut, tapi ada 2 cewek yang duduk di barisan tengah sama sekali tidak berkesan dengan mereka.

" Luffy-kun, boleh minta nomor hpnya gak " seru seorang gadis cantik, yang duduk didepan

" boleh " jawab Luffy dengan tersenyum manis yang membuat para cewek muntah darah. " zoro, liat kan, kalo gue emang lebih keren dari lo " bisik luffy dengan bangga karena di hari pertama saja sudah mendapat penggemar

" nah anak-anak!! apa ada kursi yang kosong ? " seru Smoker sembari menghempaskan asap rokok yang ada di mulutnya

" ada pak, Luffy-kun duduk disini saja " ujar para cewek sembari menendang teman disamping agar mengosongkan bangku mereka

" kelihatan nya dibelakang ada 2 kursi kosong, kalian duduk disana saja ya " ujar sang guru yang kemudian membuat para cewek menunduk lesu. Luffy dan Zoro kini juga menuju kursi mereka yang berada sangat strategis, dimana lagi kalo bukan dibelakang..

***

Setelah 2 jam berlalu,,!

" TEENT " bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya dipenuhi pelajar kini terlihat kosong, dan sunyi, tapi masih ada 2 orang bodoh yang masih didalam

" Luffy, apa kita mulai sekarang misi kita, " seru zoro dengan serius

" ini kan hari pertama kita, jadi besok saja kita mulai " sahut Luffy yang kelihatannya mengantuk

" terus gimana kita buat laporan buat pak kepala yang aneh itu " Zoro mulai merasa khawatir

" kalo soal laporan dikarang aja dech, kau kan bawahanku, jadi itu emang tugas kamu kan " komen luffy yang mulai menutup matanya perlahan, lalu membaringkan kepalanya dimeja.

" sialan, bisa-bisa reputasiku yang melayang kalo kapten nya seperti ini " umpat zoro dengan rasa khawatir. Sementaraluffy juga meneruskan tidurnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong kelas. Zoro yg seorang agent hanya butuh waktu 4 detik untuk tau kalau itu seorang wanita,

" NAMI, ROBIN, KITA KE KANTIN YUK ! " teriak seorang cewek yang baru datang, Luffy yang mendengar suara manis yang pastinya berasal dari seorang cewek cantik akhirnya bangun. Kemudian melihat kearah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, bermata biru, tinggi semampai, yang pasti tidak ada cowok yang berani mengatakan kalau dia tidak cantik. " WAAhh, Cantik nyo " batin Luffy sambil mengelap ilernya. Sementara zoro yang trauma pada cewek Cuma diam saja bahkan tak menghiraukan sama sekali.

" Apa kalian liat nami, dan robin ? " cewek yang tadi bertanya pada mereka

" kami tidak liat, lagipula kami juga tidak mengenal mereka " sahut luffy dengan berlagak sok cool

" Ohhh,, eh, sepertinya aku baru liat kalian !, apa kalian murid baru ? " ujar sang cewek. Sementara luffy yang masih bergaya sok cool Cuma menjawab singkat " Ya,,"

" kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Hancock, kalau kalian siapa " seru sang gadis yang diketahui namanya Hancock

" Aku Monkey D. Luffy " Luffy dengan gaya sok cool nya, yang padahal jantungnya mau copot. Zoro pun yang dari tadi cuma diam saja akhirnya sedikit membuka mulutnya " Aku murid baru " luffy dan hancock sweatdrop,," MAKSUDNYA NAMA LO TOLOL,," teriak mereka kompak, dan tak lagi menghiraukan orang bodoh tsb

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya luffy " Hancock tersenyum manis, lalu mulai melangkah pergi,

~ Hancock pov ~

" kelihatan nya Luffy beda dari cowok yang lain, waktu aku sapa saja dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan seperti cowok yang lain,," batin Hancock yang dari tadi berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri " kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia, lagi pula semua cowok pasti sama saja tidak terkecuali " pikir Hancock yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam dengan cowok

Kembali beralih ke Luffy,,!

" Zoro, kenapa tadi kamu Cuma diam saja, apa kau masih trauma dengan kejadian di stasiun kereta api kemaren, lagi pula menurutku itu Cuma kejadian biasa kok, jd gak usah dipikir lagi dech " komen Luffy dengan serius,,

" tumben ni perhatian, makan apa sih semalem "

" gini-gini aku juga manusia kan!!, emang bener kalau kamu masih trauma ? " luffy dengan tatapan interogasi nya

" iya sih ! aku masih trauma banget, sebenernya kejadiannya biasa aja, Cuma gara-gara itu ! sekarang aku jadi ngeri liat cewek " sahut zoro tidak kalah seriusnya dari luffy..

Setting beralih ke kantin

" ee, Hancock, kemana aja sih, ditunggu sampai ban kempes baru nongol " seru seorang gadis berambut orange yang duduk di pojok kantin, siapa lagi kalo bukan nami

" maaf dech!! aku pikir kalian masih di kelas " sahut Hancock yang baru datang kemudian duduk di samping robin

" kamu mau pesen apa ?, biar kali ini aku saja yang pesenin dech," Tanya robin sembari tersenyum ramah, yang bisa membuat para cowok ngiler

" sama kayak kamu aja dech Robin " sahut hancock yang tidak lupa menebar senyuman menggodanya. " oea, Nami, dikelas kamu ada siswa baru ya," Tanya hancock,,

" iya, emang tau dari mana " nami balas bertanya.

" Aku tau, tadi waktu ke kelas kamu, tp setelah aku pikir-pikir ternyata mereka maniz juga ya " balas Hancock

" iya sih, aku akui kalo mereka tampan, tp aku kurang suka dengan sikap dingin mereka " jawab Nami dengan sedikit jengkel

" masak sih sikap mereka dingin, sepertinya tadi Luffy bersikap sangat ramah, kecuali yang berambut hijau " komen Hancock tak percaya

" Luffy!! dari mana kamu tau nama dia ? tumben-tumbennya kamu ngebahas masalah cowok, mungkin kamu suka sama dia ya ? " Tanya nami dengan wajah curiganya,,

" enggak kok, aku kan Cuma nanya doank, lagian untuk saat ini aku gak akan membiarkan cowok masuk dalam hidupku " ujar Hancock dengan sinis,,

" Aku tau, kalau kau punya masa lalu yang kelam dengan cowok, tapi gak semua cwok kan kayak gito!! sebaiknya kamu coba cari dech seseorang yang bisa menemani kamu " nami menasehati hancock. Sementara hancock mencoba merenungi perkataan nami,,

" lagi ngomong apa sih kelihatannya serius buanget " Tanya robin yang baru selesai memesan makanan " Itu si Hancock " jawab nami..

" Nami swaann " tao ndiri donk siapa,,

" sepertinya pacarku datang " ujar Nami. " eh, ada Hancock swaan dan Robin cwann juga rupanya " komen sanji yang baru saja tiba dengan gaya lebaynya, setelah sekian lama mengobrol akhirnya bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dan semua siswa juga mulai memasuki local masing-masing

" kalian sedang apa " Tanya nami, sementara luffy yang sedang tertidur lelap tidak mendengar perkataan Nami, dan hanya tinggal Zoro yang trauma pada cewek..

" Kalian sedang apa " nami ngulang pertanyaannya. " satu orang buta,," batin zoro

" kalau boleh kami tau kalian sedang apa " robin juga ikut-ikutan bertanya. " sudah 2 orang yang buta " batin zoro..

Nami yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya mengamuk layaknya gozilla, " WOOOI,, KALIAN SEDANG APA " teriakan Nami langsung membuat para murid lain menatap ngeri kearahnya dan ikut membangunkan Luffy. " ternyata mereka memang benar-benar buta " batin Zoro, yang dari tadi hanya diam saja,,

Teriakan nami juga mendapat respon dari Luffy " Apa kalian tuli,, huhh, seenaknya saja berteriak-teriak " luffy juga ikut marah-marah karena mereka mengganggu tidurnya. Nami dan Robin yang merasa jengkel akhirnya pergi ketempat duduk mereka sendiri.

" kasian mereka, sudah buta ternyata mereka juga tuli,," batin Zoro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" TEENT,,TENNN,,TENNNT,," Bel pulang sekolahpun berpunyi, para siswa juga sudah pulang, kecuali bagi mereka yang mempunyai urusan, seperti 2 orang bodoh ini yang sedang berada di belakang sekolah

" Luffy, apa kita sergap mereka sekarang " Tanya Zoro yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak

" jangan sekarang, lagi pula tugas kita bukan untuk meringkus orang seperti mereka," ucap Luffy yang kali ini benar-benar serius

" terus, apa sekarang kita pulang saja " Zoro kembali bertanya

" tidak, kita tunggu sekitar 15 menit lagi, jika tidak ada perubahan baru kita pulang " sahut Luffy yang tak memindahkan matanya dari orang yang mereka ikuti

" akhirnya reputasiku selamat juga " batin zoro, yang sekarang sudah merasa lega karena kapten nya sudah berpikir serius.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, mereka juga terlihat bosan dan lelah dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap,

" sial, mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan, hey kapten apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja " Zoro yg mulai lelah, apalagi dari tadi terus di gigit semut karena bersembunyi disemak-semak

" ya, baiklah Zoro, lagi pula aku juga sudah lapar, tapi kita ke markas dulu untuk buat laporan " sahut Luffy

Beralih Ke markas….

Luffy dan Zoro berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang dilihat dari luar kelihatan bagus tapi lain lagi kalau dari dalam.

" kau kan bawahan ku zoro, jadi kau saja yg buat laporan, cepat sana " Luffy menendang Zoro hingga masuk keruangan bos besar ( emang mereka mafia apa, kok ada bos besar ).

Ruangan yang sangat berantakan, botol minuman keras yang tergeletak dimana, dokumen –dokumen berserakan. Zoro mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, terlihat disebelah kiri ruangan duduk 3 orang berpakaian hitam yang menatap tajam padanya, yang pertama bernama Yassop, yang dari tadi terus memain-mainkan pistol ditangannya. Kedua seseorang dengan wajah acak-acakan dengan lolipop dimulutnya, bernama Ben Beckman, dan yang ketiga bernama Lucky Roo, dari tadi terus menatap Zoro seolah berkata ' Lo terlalu kurus, gak enak buat dimakan, '. Rasa takut Zoro bertambah ketika melihat seseorang dengan bekas luka dimata, tangan kiri yang sudah tidak ada, muka merah akibat terlalu banyak minum yang tak lain adalah Shanks sang Kepala Agensi, sekarang duduk tepat didepannya

" APA KAU TAK BISA KETUK PINTU DULU RORONOA ZORO " bentak Shanks

" maaf pak " hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut zoro.

" terus bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian hari ini " shanks mulai menginterogasi. Zoro mulai gemetar karena tak tau mau melaporkan apa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbohong saja

" semuanya berjalan lancar pak, kelihatannya mereka sangat berhati-hati dalam menjalankan bisnis ini, lagi pula kami juga sudah sedikit mendapat bukti " zoro mulai mengarang laporannya, mungkin ketularan ussop ya,,

" kalau begitu, teruskan penyelidikan kalian, karena kita perlu bukti untuk menangkap orang ini, "

Setelah lebih dari 15 menit zoro memberikan laporan, akhirnya selesai juga,

" ahh, Zoro, akhirnya kau keluar juga, aku pikir kau sudah disate di dalam,," ujar Luffy dengan sedikit merasa khawatir dengan kondisi zoro,,

" sialan kau Luffy, kau mau menjerumuskan ku ke neraka ya,," bentak Zoro

" sudah tenanglah, lagipula kau kan sudah bisa keluar hidup-hidup, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumah, aku sudah kelaparan ne " Ujar Luffy dengan santai. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan kantor yang tak diketahui alamatnya itu.

~ oOOo ~

End Note : akhirnya selesai juga ne chapter, maaf ya kalo OOC, apalagi chapternya pendek banget, Oea' thanks ya, buat senpai-senpai yg dah ngasih saran.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks ya, buat senpai-senpai yang dah ngasih saran,,,,,,!

MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK TYPO-NYA

Disclaimer : Onepiece emang punyanya Oda-senpai, kalo fic ini baru punya author,,

JANGAN BACA KALAU TIDAK MAU REVIEW

Terdengar suara ricuh disekolah, lebih tepatnya disebuah kelas dilantai 2, berada di ujung kiri koridor dan merupakan kelas paling ajaib disekolah. Gimana tidak, murid-murid nya yang terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan sangat jarang menyimak pelajaran, tetapi saat ulangan selalu mendapat nilai diatas 80.

Kelas yang diatas pintunya tertulis XII-D. Kelas yang sama sekali tidak mendekati kata bagus, dimana tidak ada satupun lukisan, atau gambar lainnya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah jam dinding yang dari tadi maupun kemaren selalu menunjukkan pukul 23:00 WGB.

Terlihat sekelompok anak-anak cowok yang berada di pojok kanan sedang main domino, sedangkan sekelompok lagi main kartu, tapi ada 2 orang siswa yang tidak ikut karena sedang tidur. Dan tak jauh beda dengan anak-anak cewek yang sekarang sedang ngerumpi. *kayak sekolah author dulu*. Hingga semua aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika seorang guru fisika dengan tampang mesum masuk kekelas.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak, " Sapa sang guru

" Selamat pagi Absalom-sensei " teriak para murid-murid serentak..

" Hari ini, kita akan ulangan !! jadi cepat ambil kertas dan jangan ada yang menyontek " seru Absalom dengan ankernya.

Selang beberapa menit sang guru pun tertidur dibangku kesayangannya, dan ini merupakan fenomena yang sangat menguntungkan bagi para murid. Kini mereka sibuk mengeluarkan contekan masing-masing. Ada yang menggunakan pesawat remot control yang bergantung kertas dengan ukuran 1 meter. Ada juga yang menulis contekan di tirai. Dan ada 1 orang yang sangat beruntung yang menyembunyikan contekan di rambut edi brokolinya (baca : kribo).

Tapi diantara kesibukan mereka semua ada 3 orang yang sangat terlihat tenang. Ya, Robin mengerjakannya dengan sangat tenang karena baginya soal ini sangatlah mudah. Sedangkan 2 orang lagi hanya memandangi kertas jawabannya dengan bosan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy dan Zoro

" Zoro !, kau kan selalu mengaku lebih pintar dariku, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Bagi siapa yang nilainya tertinggi dia yang menang." Tantang Luffy

" Boleh !, emang taruhannya apa " Balas Zoro

" Taruhannya,,, " pikir Luffy, " Bagaimana kalau yang kalah traktir yang menang sepuasnya, "

" Ok !!, kalau begitu kau mulai nabung dech buat mentraktirku " Zoro mulai bangga karena merasa akan menang

Beberapa lama kemudian bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai mengumpulkan jawaban mereka, tak terkecuali Luffy dan Zoro yang sedang dilanda kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, mereka menaruh kertas jawaban paling atas sambil menatap tajam sang guru ' AWAS KALO NILAI ULANGAN GUE KURANG DARI 100 '

" Baiklah, hasil ulangannya akan bapak bagikan besok, sekarang kalian boleh keluar " seru Absalom sambil pergi keluar. Kemudian diikuti oleh semua murid

" Nami,,, tunggu " teriak Luffy.

" Ada apa " Tanya nami polos

" Emmh, soal yang kemaren aku membentakmu, maaf ya !! " ujar Luffy dengan rasa bersalah

" Iya !, tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku juga salah teriak-teriak sampai membangunkanmu " Ucap Nami… " Oea, dari pada kalian duduk dikelas lebih baik ikut denganku saja "

" Tidak, terima kasih !! aku disini saja menemani sibodoh yang disana " Luffy menunjuk kearah Zoro yang tertidur lelap.

Hancock yang baru saja datang memotong pembicaraan mereka " Nami, Robin, hari ini aku tidak telat kan, kita ke kantin yuk ! " ajaknya

" Eh Hancock, bagaimana keadaanmu " Tanya Luffy basa-basi

" Bukan urusanmu, Lebih baik kau urus saja dirimu sendiri " Jawabnya sinis dan bahkan sama sekali tak melirik Luffy

" Kau pergi dulu dengan Robin ya, nanti aku menyusul dibelakang " Potong Nami

" Ya, baiklah, yuk robin " Hancock dan Robin kini pergi dan mulai menjauh

" Nami !!, kenapa dengannya, perasaan kemaren dia tidak begitu " Tanya Luffy karena sedikit bingung

" Biasalah, kalau baru saja diganggu anak cowok dia emang selalu bersikap seperti itu, jadi jangan diambil hati ya " Jawab Nami " kalau begitu aku kekantin dulu ya " Sambungnya sambil berlari pergi

Sementara Luffy yang kini merasa ditinggal sendiri, akhirnya menuju kesamping Zoro

" Oei Zorooo, " teriak Luffy sekencang-kencangnya.

Zoro kaget setengah mati dan segera terbangun

" Apa kau sudah bosan hidup huhh, " Zoro mendengus kesal

" Sudahlah !!, dari pada kau tidur terus-terusan, lebih baik kau ikut aku saja buat cari informasi " Ajak Luffy

" Emang mau cari informasi dimana "

" Taauu !! " Jawabnya asal "Kita keliling-keliling saja, nanti juga dapat sendiri "

" Yasudah kalau begitu ! lagipula kau kaptennya, aku ikut saja " Balas Zoro

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi bolak-balik ketempat yang sama sampai 5 kali. Hingga mereka beristirahat disamping lapangan basket. Dan tiba-tiba saja

" JEDOAGHG "

Sebuah bola basket menghantam wajah Zoro dengan sangat keras. Zoro langsung nyungsep ke neraka. Semua pasang mata yang tadinya mengamati permainan basket kini malah tertuju padanya.

" Kasihan dia, pasti hidungnya berdarah " Ucap murid 1

" Iya, kasihan sikepala hijau itu " Ucap murid 2

" Biarkan saja !! Untung bukan Luffy-kun ku yang kena " Komen murid 3

" 'Luffy-kun ku' !, memang kalian ada hubungan apa " Tanya murid 2

" Apa kau tidak tau !, kami sekarang sudah berpacaran lohh " Bohong murid 3

" Dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja, sebenarnya dia suka padaku " Murid 1 juga mulai berbohong

Akhirnya ke tiga Fans girl Luffy tadi bertengkar tak karuan. Sementara Luffy tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Zoro. Muka Zoro kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena malu, belum lagi cairan merah yang terus saja keluar dari hidungnya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Zoro bangkit dengan tampang ' AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH SESEORANG '. Dan menuju kearah orang yang melemparkan bola

Disisi lain Hancock, Nami dan Robin yang juga menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut tertawa lepas.

" Kasihan ya Zoro ! " Komen Robin dengan sedikit kalem

" Untuk apa kasihan pada orang sepertinya, aku malah senang dia seperti itu " Balas Nami karena merasa jengkel dengan perlakuan Zoro yang tempo hari padanya

" Sudah untuk apa kita hiraukan mereka, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini " Ajak Hancock

" Sebentar, !! lihat ! sepertinya mereka mau berkelahi " Tunjuk Robin kearah Zoro dan Luffy

Luffy yang sadar kalau Zoro sedang marah besar mengikutinya dari belakang, karena takut Zoro akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Zoro kini berdiri tepat didepan orang yang tadi melemparnya.

" Bagaimana hidungmu bocah rambut hijau,, Ha,ha,ha " Ucap Blackbeard dengan nada melecehkan. Tampang bengis mengisi wajahnya, dengan baju sedikit terbuka dibagian dada, badannya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk anak SMA. Cukup untuk membuat dia dikenal Sebagai preman sekolah.

" Kau bilang apa bocah ompooong " Zoro terlihat sangat marah dan mulai mengeratkan kumpalan tangannya. Kini ia mulai melangkah mendekat ke blackbeard dan semakin dekat,,, Dan,,

-

-

" Ha, ha,ha,,ha,, " Zoro tertawa puas didalam kelasnya dengan hidung tersumpal kapas. Sementara Luffy mengelap keringat dingin di keningnya akibat ulah Zoro.

Murid-murid yang berada di luar terlihat iba kepada Blackbeard, yang kini sedang terikat di tiang bendera dengan mulut tersumbal dan hanya memakai boxer hellokittinya saja. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah sebuah papan yang kini tergantung dilehernya yang tertulis ' BANCI TAMAN LAWANG BOLEH MENDEKAT '

***

Sekolah sudah sepi saat ini. Jelas saja karena sekarang Jam 4 sore atau lebih tepatnya setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah.

Di sebuah kelas dilantai 2, yang berada di ujung kanan koridor dan bersebelahan dengan gudang. Hancock masih sibuk membersihkan seisi kelas, sedangkan seorang temannya yang tak lain adalah Nami hanya berdiri di pintu dan tak melakukan apapun. Wajar saja, lagipula ini juga bukan kelasnya.

" Hancock, apa sudah selesai ? aku sudah bosan ni menunggumu dari tadi " Tanya Nami

" Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi ! jendela juga belum dilap kan " Ujar Hancock sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya

" Huuuuh " Nami mendengus panjang.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada 3 pasang mata yang dari tadi terus mengintip mereka dari kelas sebelah.

" Kalau begitu, aku turun dulu ya ! udah kebelet ni " Ucap Nami dengan sedikit merapatkan kakinya

" Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya " Ujar Hancock. Nami yang sudah tak dapat menahan lagi segera berlari ke toilet yang berada dibawah.

Sedangkan orang yang dari tadi terus mengintip Hancock menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Hancock kini sendiri.

Hancock kaget setegah mati ketika melihat 3 orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang ugal-ugalan masuk kekelasnya. Hancock takut melihat mereka yang menatap dirinya seperti akan menerkam dirinya. Hancock pun mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya dirinya mentok ke dinding

" Siapa kalian ! dan ada urusan apa kesini " Ucap Hancock sedikit gemetar

tanpa mengubris pertanyaan Hancock " Ternyata kau sangat cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat, apalagi dengan tubuhmu yang sexy itu " Ujar Kuro dan di ikuti oleh 2 orang anak buahnya

" Sebaiknya kalian pergi, atau aku akan berteriak " Bentak Hancock yang kini penuh rasa takut

" Tenanglah nona ! lagipula juga tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu, dan kami hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kenikmatan padamu " Ujarnya sambil mengelus wajah Hancock yang kini merasa jijik dengan perlakuan mereka

Dan di ikuti oleh kedua temannya yang kini memegang tangan dan kaki Hancock. Hancock mulai memberontak tapi apa boleh buat mereka lebih kuat dari dirinya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi tetap saja itu sia-sia karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya sekarang. Kemudian mereka membawa Hancock ke sebuah gudang yang berada disamping kelasnya.

Hancock membelalakan matanya ketika Kuro duduk di pahanya dan mulai menjilati lehernya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan lagi-lagi Hancock memberontak tapi tenaganya kalah kuat oleh 2 orang yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya. Hancock ketakutan. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

" Aku mohon hentikan,, Hisk,,hisk " Hancock mulai menangis. Kuro tak peduli dan terus melakukan aktivitasnya

" Sudahlah, nanti juga kau akan menikmatinya " Ucapnya sambil terus menjilati leher Hancock. Kini yang bisa dilakukan Hancock hanya berteriak agar seseorang mendengarnya

Ditempat lain dalam waktu yang sama

Kelas XII-D masih menyisakan 2 orang siswa yang sedang tertidur pulas.

" Houmh " Luffy baru saja bangun. Dia heran ketika melihat kelas sekarang kosong.

" Oei Zoro, bangun " Zoro kemudian terbangun dan juga heran ketika mendapati kelas yang sekarang kosong

" jam berapa sekarang " Tanya Luffy sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

" Jam 4 lewat 5 menit " Jawab Zoro

" APA " Teriak mereka Kompak

" Sialan, anak-anak kelas ini tidak membangunkan kita saat pulang sekolah " Umpat Luffy

" Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas !!, jika tidak, kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa hari ini " Komen Zoro. Kemudian mereka segera pergi.

Kini mereka berada ditengah-tengah koridor atau ditangga sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba Luffy berhenti

" Apa kau mendengar sesuatu " Tanya Luffy

" Ya, seperti seseorang meminta tolong "

" Sepertinya seorang wanita, dan suara itu sepertinya berasal dari gudang yang berada disana " Tunjuk Luffy.

" Sebaiknya kita kesana saja untuk memastikannya " Ajak Zoro

-

" To-tolong hentikan,, aku mohon tolong hentikan " Suara Hancock terdengar gemetar

" Tenang saja !! kami hanya ingin memberimu kepuasan "Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Hancock tersentak ketika sebuah tangan mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Ia kembali melawan tapi 2 orang yang menggenggam tangannya menahannya.

" Ternyata Cup milikmu sangat ba,,, "

' GUUBRAK '

Luffy dan Zoro membuka pintu gudang secara paksa. Ketiga orang tersebut kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Brengsek, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari gadis itu " Bentak Luffy.

" Sialan kalian " Umpat Kuro. Lalu menyerang Luffy. Dan tentu saja, Luffy yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam di karate dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Kemudian melepaskan sebuah pukulan di bagian perut yang membuat kuro Terjatuh

" Itu belum cukup atas apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu " Bentak Luffy. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah tendangan di wajah Kuro. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kuro meringgis kesakitan. anak buah Kuro yang melihat pemimpinnya dikalahkan dengan mudah, lari terbirit-birit begitupun dengan Kuro.

" Kau tidak apa-apa " Luffy menghampiri Hancock. Dan menyelimuti Hancock dengan jaket hitam bermotif tengkorak miliknya. Hancock langsung memeluk Luffy " Te-terima kasih,, !! Terima kasih Luffy-kun " Ucap hancock dengan terisak tangis.

" Sudahlah, Tidak apa-apa !! jangan menangis lagi ya " Ucap Luffy Lembut seraya mengusap air mata Hancock. " Nah, !! kalau begitu aku antar pulang ya " Hancock hanya menganguk dalam dekapan Luffy

Nami baru saja berada di koridor atas, sedikit heran ketika melihat Zoro, Hancock yang masih menangis dalam dekapan Luffy keluar dari gudang. Dan langsung menghampiri mereka dengan tanda Tanya

" Kenapa Hancock " Tanya Nami memandang sinis Luffy. Karena mengira Luffy penyebab Hancock menangis

" Nanti saja aku jelaskan !! lebih baik kita antar Hancock pulang dulu " Luffy tak menjelaskannya. Karena takut akan membuat Hancock merasa perih dan menangis kembali. Akhirnya Luffy dan Nami pergi mengantar Hancock. Tapi sebelum pergi Luffy sempat memandang Zoro dengan isyarat ' KAU TERUSKAN SENDIRI SAJA YA '

Zoro pun kini tinggal sendiri di koridor sekolah " Apa Luffy menyukai gadis itu ya !! emmh, sepertinya tidak, Luffy kan belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya " Batin-nya. Kemudian Zoro juga pergi untuk kembali menjalan tugasnya seorang diri tanpa ditemani kapten bodohnya.

-

-

-

" Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang " Luffy terlihat cemas

" Dia sudah sedikit tenang !! " Ujar Nami " Luffy, ikut aku sebentar " Nami membawa Luffy keluar dari kamar Hancock

" Sekarang coba kau jelaskan pertanyaanku yang tadi disekolah " Tanya Nami

" Oh,, coal yang itu ya " Luffy pun mulai menjelaskan panjar lebar

-

" Ooooh ! jadi seperti itu ya !!, kalau begitu maaf ya Luffy, tadi aku sempat menyangka yang bukan-bukan tentangmu " Ujar Nami karena sudah mengerti penjelasan panjang lebar Luffy.

" Oea' karena sekarang Hancock sudah lebih baik ! aku pulang dulu saja ya, lagipula sekarang juga sudah jam 8 malam, Zoro pasti dari tadi menungguku "

" Yupps, aku antar sampai kepintu ya " Tawar Nami.

Luffy kini mulai melangkah pergi. Dan lama-kelaman mulai menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Sementara Nami terus mencoba menghibur Hancock agar terlihat tenang.

-

-

-

Luffy melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan Zoro. Rumah yang sama sekali tidak berkesan bagus. Bisa dibilang seperti rumah kost biasa, karena mereka hanya tinggal sampai misi ini selesai.

" Kau baru pulang Luffy " Tanya Zoro sambil melahap makan malamnya

" Iya !! terus bagaiman dengan penyelidikanmu tadi " Luffy mulai menginterogasi

" Berjalan lancar, Aku juga sempat memfoto saat mereka bertransaksi, dan lebih untungnya itu adalah transaksi berasar-besaran " Ujar Zoro sembari menunjukkan foto-fotonya

" Terus !!! "

" aku mengikuti mereka ! Hingga mereka masuk ke sebuah Bar "

" Terus "

" Terus ya tentu saja aku pulang ! karena aku terlalu lapar "

" Kau bodoh Zoro !!! Masak sudah sedikit lagi kau berhenti "

TO BE CONTINUE

~ oOOo ~

Akhirnya selesai juga,, Maaf ya kalau storynya kurang bagus. Apalagi terkesan terburu-buru, coalnya author nulisnya blak-blakan.. MOHOON REVIEWNYA YA


End file.
